


The Demonstration

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Porn but not really, Asriel is just inncoent af due to overprotective parents, Chara on the other hand is naughty af, Other, They're both 18, au where they both lived, there will be a part two that is actually porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel was curious about some things so Chara decided to show him how it all worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> not good with fondling and things of the like :(

"Chara!" Asriel dragged out their name as he walked into the kitchen. "What's banging?" Chara spit out the water they were drinking. "Oh no! You've made a mess. Let me..."

"No... No. Leave it, I'll get it later. I just have to tell you what that word means."

"Oh... Okay!" Asriel smiled interested to see what they had to say.

They walked him over to a couch and sat him down. "It's sex, Azzy."

Asriel gasped as he began to blush slightly. "Sex!" Asriel knew about sex, but was still fairly confused. It showed on his face.

Chara noticed. "Azzy... You know what sex is right?"

He nodded, his blush deepening. "Y- yeah... You do it to make babies.... And show someone you really love them... And it's very intimate..."

"But do you know exactly what it is?"

He scratched his head. "Um..."

They gasped. "You don't!"

"Alright, I don't... I mean I've never had it..." He sighed. "I'm a virgin..."

"Oh, I know." Chara quickly responded. Asriel stuck out his tongue. "Don't worry so am I." They smirked. "But I know what it is..."

He looked at them. "You do?"

They nodded. "Yeah." Chara moved a bit closer. "I could... Show you." They moved even closer. "Give you a, uh... Demonstration."

Asriel's eyes widened. "U-um... Y- yeah... S- sure..."

Chara's eyes widened as well, but they smiled soon after. They were not expecting him to accept. They were just teasing. "Hmp... I'm not going to take any clothes off though. And you don't either."

He nodded. "O- okay..."

"Normally... You would..." They laid Asriel down. "And most of the time you would be on top." They smirked. "But, you're bottom as hell."

They moved up and they're crotches touched. "A- ah." Asriel let out. "That f- feels..."

"Good?"

"Y- yeah..." Chara smiled at his words and loomed over him. They were now face to face. They were also touching closer.

They began to move their hips back and forth. Chara closed their eyes, a blush beginning on their cheeks. Asriel threw his head back, it simply hitting the seat of the couch. "A- ahh!"

They opened one eye, leaving them winking. "Oh, Azzy..." They smiled. "You're so cute..."

He opened his eyes. "Um... Am I?"

Chara caressed his face. "Very..."

They began to move their hips again, not stoping this time. Asriel continually let out small sounds that pleased Chara to no end. While they were still moving their hips, the brought a hand down where everything was happening. They began to rub where he was possibly most sensitive.

"Ch- Chara!" He moaned. He then quickly covered his mouth. "I- I'm sorry... Why did I..."

Chara was covering their face, now sitting up. Though they were never disconnected. "Oh my God..."

"Chara..?" Asriel reached out to them.

They peeked from in between their hands. They kept one hand on their cheek and held the hand he reached out. "You like it... So much you called out my name."

He looked away as he held their hand back. "Heh... I do...." He looked up at them. "Ch- Chara?"

Chara was moving their hips slowly. "Mmhmm...?"

He closed his eyes. "Ah..." His breathing was still heavy. He opened an eye. "Um... Can I get on top?"

Chara smiled. "You fuckin' what?" Chara leaned forward and kissed him. "Of course, Azzy..."

After a moment they switched positions. Chara looked up at Asriel, who was blushing profusely. "Oh, I couldn't even tell from above..." She grabbed him softly. "You're hard."

"Chara...!" He hovered over them. "I'm supposed to be on top."

"Alright, alright..." Chara laid there, but couldn't help but hold his cheek.

He thinks back to what they were doing. He begins to move his hips the way she did. Chara simply smiles, companioned with a light blush. He was breathing heavier then they were, so figured he had to do something else. He thinks back to what he saw. Touching the chest... Licking the neck... And making out...

Asriel began to blush even more, if that were possible. "Heh... Why're you blushin' so hard? We've been doing the same thi-"

Asriel looks away as he began to rub certain spots on their chest. Mostly towards the center. "A- are those... Y- your n- ni- nipples?"

Chara had to cover their mouth. "Mmhmm..." They had been rendered speechless. And their face a darker shade of pink.

He continued to gently rub their chest. Chara closed their eyes and let out a breath. Asriel saw that he was getting to them. On to the next thing. He stopped what he was doing and leaned forward to kiss them. He caressed their head then gently inserted his tongue.

"Mmm!" Chara held on to Asriel. He was getting there. He left a trail of kisses down to their neck. "A- Asriel..." Stuttering... So close! He began to suck on their neck, trying hard not to accidentally bite them. The teeth grazing Chara's skin, it made them think of something. "H- hey... Would you bite? G- gently of course..."

"Oh! Um... Sure..." He gently bit their neck, his fangs getting most of the action.

"A- Asriel!" They moaned. Finally...

"Ah..." Asriel was having mixed feelings about everything. "Chara... I want to try it the other way..."

"Huh?" Chara said with heavy breaths. Chara's eyes widened. "No clothes?" Chara blushed harder. "You would have to put your penis in me." Asriel screamed and jumped off the sofa. "Heh, you're adorable, Azzy..."

"I didn't know! I didn't know! I didn't know!" Asriel sat on the floor and covered his face.

Chara sat up on the couch. "Maybe another day..."


End file.
